


Comfort

by memoryofyou



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryofyou/pseuds/memoryofyou
Summary: A quick drabble where Don comforts an anxious Judy. Set post-S1.





	Comfort

“Son of a bitch.” Don exclaimed as the circuit in front of him exploded, sending sparks flying. He instinctively stuck his burned fingers in his mouth, soothing the ache. When he pulled his hand away her groaned at the sight of the injury. He sighed heavily and turned in the direction of the medbay. They’d been traveling on the  _ Jupiter _ for weeks now and the ship had never been designed for long-term space travel. There were already constant things that needed to be fixed, and Don had found himself the unofficial ship mechanic, tasked with keeping the ship in one piece while they stumbled blindly through the universe in an attempt to find Alpha Centauri. 

 

“Hey, Doc, I-” Don began as he entered the medbay, only to find it empty. 

 

“Judy?” He called, stepping further into the room. “Are you here?”

 

He turned the corner toward the small room where the medical bed was, and found Judy tucked into the corner, making herself as small as possible as she buried her face in her legs.

 

“Judy?” He asked tentatively, approaching her slowly. He knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on top of hers. This seemed to grab her attention, and she looked up at him with wide eyes full of unshed tears. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Uh...nothing.” Judy replied, shaking her head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Don replied, shifting to sit next to her on the wall. 

 

“I just, um…you remember what happened to me, when we first landed on that planet?”

 

“The ice? Yeah, you told me about it.”

 

“Well, it made me pretty...wary of confined spaces. Now, well...I can’t help thinking sometimes that we’re…”

 

“Living in a flying tin can, hurtling through space with no one else to go?”

 

“You are  _ really _ bad at making me feel better.” Judy replied with a harsh laugh.

 

“Would you prefer that I lie, Princess? Give you some pretty words about how we’re completely safe and everything is going to be sunshine and roses?”

 

“Maybe.” Judy replied, then shook her head. “No.”

 

“You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, Judy Robinson.” Don said, reaching over to grasp her hand with his. “If anyone is going to survive this crazy ride, it’s you.”

 

“You better survive too. I’m getting used to having you around.” Judy joked, resting her head on his shoulder. Don’s stomach twisted into knots at the affectionate action. He turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his head on hers. 

 

“Whatever you say, your worship.”


End file.
